how far can you go?
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: i feel wonderful because i see the love light in your eyes and the wonder of it all, is that you just don't realize how much i love you...
1. Chapter 1

**How far can you go?**

_Mystic mizu_

"_But still I wait for him, even though I'm in pain"_

She took a deep breath; her heart is pounding fast,

_Ok, this is it…_

She usually holds her pendant before the race, but now, she left it to someone so that he, will always remember her, even if they are in great distance..

"Hitomi! Give your best shot!" Yukari's always there to cheer her.

She's happy for her; Amano and she are doing so well.

_I wish he was here to cheer me…_

"On your mark..."

_It's been seven months…it feels like its been 3 years…_

"Set…"

_It's really weird…not even a vision of him. Has he forgotten me?_

"GO!"

_STUPID JERK!_

That thought really pissed off her didn't it? By now she's the lead in the race, giving her best, well; she's just really irritated that's why she ran so fast. This always makes her feel better. Running fast, just running every time she feels alone or forgotten.

"They're almost at the finish line, Kanzaki's on the lead…and…she won!"

Although the announcer's voice can be heard all over the tracking field, all that she can hear is those irritating-nerve-popping thoughts.

"STAY IN THAT STUPID WORLD YOU JERK!"

What do you know…after running a race, she still have the energy to shout that loud. After realizing that she's in the middle of a crowd and everyone is staring at her as if their look says "weird",

"First place, Kanzaki Hitomi!"

_Yeah, like I have the courage to stand in front of these people and receive that trophy after looking like a big dope…oh c'mon!_

As if she has a choice, of the embarrassment, she took the trophy and smiled at the cameras.

"What happened! And who's the stupid jerk?" Yukari's left eyebrow rose.

"No one, sigh, no one at all."

"Kanzaki, don't tell me you already approved going out with Minomoto?"

Actually, Hitomi's is completely okay with Amano and Yukari's relationship. In fact, they walk home together every afternoon.

"No way! She dumped five guys in a row. I think she's entering the convent"

"Hey Yukari…"

"You've been really distracted lately Hitomi. What's wrong?" What do you expect? Yukari's her best friend, she's concerned.

"…I forgot! I have something to do; I have to run some errands for my mom…"

"Hitomi…"

"See ya!" again she's avoiding the topic, even though she wants to open her troubles to her best friend, she can't, simply because Yukari and Amano doesn't know about Gaia yet. She always avoids the topic and always makes excuses to walk away from the scene.

"She ran off again"

"I think we should let her fix her own problem. She doesn't want us to interfere; maybe we just have to let her be."

"No way, what's the use of being best friend if she doesn't tell me her problems?"

"Well, Maybe some secrets are supposed to be remained secret" Amano put his arms around Yukari.

"We just have to give her more time."

As usual, she doing her I'm-running-to-be-happy routine again, tears are being carried away by the wind, but not her pain.

_Stupid jerk! Don't even bother too show you face again! _

She reaches the beach; she stands by the shore and watches the sunset.

_Same as Austiria…_

"IDIOT! "Tears don't stop flowing out.

"You're hopeless as ever."

_As if this will bring him back to me…I'm nuts…_

It's already dark when she decided to go home, and as usual her mother will always shout…

"Hitomi, Your bath is ready"

Lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, thoughts started to change …

_He's probably busy about Fanelia, but its really strange that no matter how much I try to wait for him; I just miss him so much. Has he forgotten about me? I thought I can do this…but this is too much. I hate this…but still I wait for him, even though I'm in pain. No matter how much I hold back my tears, I just…I just cant…I miss him way too much._

She closed her eyes and embraced her wet pillow.

_I'm the one who's hopeless…_

When she opened her eyes, she's in an unknown room with an open window. Outside the window, her eyes were astonished when she saw the blue moon again, the earth.

"What the…"

A glowing white feather flew down on her hand.

"No way…"

"You're still surprised? It's not like you've never been here before."

A man in the dark with white wings went forward to him

_It's him, no doubt about it. _

"Is this a vision? Or a dream"

'"no, this is your wish"

"Van I…"

"Look outside, that's Fanelia. We rebuild it, every one in Fanelia"

"It's beautiful; it's the same as the first time I went here."

"It's almost complete…"

"Almost?"

"It has her place, her people, her king; all she needs is a queen."

"Van, I"

"Still, I need for you to come back to the mystic moon."

Hitomi looked down and clenched her fist…

"I need for you to wait…" he held his hand and knelt down

"He-hey…" Hitomi was shocked.

"Stand up will you…"

"I, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, ask thy fair lady, to accept me as his…husband"

Hitomi blushed. Tears fell out and looked away.

"What's wrong with you? You ask me for marriage and you want me to wait for you again?"

Who wouldn't be furious? After waiting for 7 months, asked for marriage and wait again.

_What the heck are you thinking? _

"I need for you to wait, because I am not the only one who cares about you. You have your friends and your family back at your home. They worry about you as much as you worry about me. "

He wraps his arms around her.

"I'll come to you, if the time is right."

"I understand, I'm sorry." She rests her head on his warm chest.

_I wish we could stay like this forever, but…_

Her vision started to fade…

_I have to go back…_

Waking up with a terrible head ache from last night, she pushed her self up and sat.

_A dream…_

She combs her hair with her fingers…

_No…a fantasy._

She smiled, and when she's about to stand she felt something in her hand. And when she looked at it she is dazzled to find that what she's holding is a white glowing feather.

_What the…_

A cold draft filled her room, and flapping of wings is heard. A shadow passed by the window, and by that she knew who that was.

_Van…_

She ran to the window, she smiled knowing that an angel always looks after her. As white feather sways down leaving the trail of an angel, she whispered,

"I will wait…"

_Hey you like it? Hate it? You don't get it? __Send a review and I'll explain it! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Escaflowne…I'm just a girl who loves to write! See ya!_

_Guys! I have an up coming story… the second chapter of this fic… thanks! Review please! if you notice any errors,please,oh please inform me! thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyalty**

_Mystic mizu_

As he finished talking to the people of Fanelia, Van proceeded to the fortress to meet with the scouts for some reports. He has a long list of what to do so that he'll keep track of the time. He's a busy king, a very, very busy king indeed. But he didn't bother nor complain nor ask for a time out, even though the only time for rest is to eat, and sleep at night. The reason is that he didn't want to think of Hitomi, the more he thinks of her, the more he misses her. So he never spares his time for reminiscing of good times. There's nothing in his life for the past seven months but work and work. Until one day…

"Ok Merle, what's on the list today?" he stretches his arms up and put his arms on his waist.

"Nothing." Van trip over of hearing the bad news.

"What?!"

"Nothing…you've done well, Lord Van, you fixed everything at Fanelia. Good work" Merle winked.

"But…But…what about the complaints and…and the constructions..." Van looked at the blank paper she's holding.

"I haven't received any complaints since last week, and there's nothing to build anymore. You have the WHOLE DAY of REST"

_Oh no…a whole day of rest, sigh just what I needed… _he walks away.

As he enter the gates of his fortress, one of the elders of Fanelia approach him with a big smile on his face.

"My Lord, can I have a minute…"

_Please take the whole day…_

"Of course…" they started to walk and began the conversation.

"Do you have any plans for yourself in the future…?"

"Besides serving the country…" he suddenly thought of Hitomi.

"Not yet, I suppose." He scratches his left chin.

"I would like to introduce you to someone." A beautiful woman standing at the pillar move towards to the both of them.

"This is Lady Elise, princess of Leore." Van kneels before her, holds her hand and kisses her gently.

"So nice to meet you, Princess Elise." He stands up and smiles.

"Pleasures all mine." Her voice is cold, but her smile is warm, her long scarlet hair brings out the color of her chestnut eyes. Her rosy cheeks became reddish when he smiled at her.

"Well then, get to know each other…" the elder left, leaving the two royalties alone.

Long awkward silence occurs, and then both began to feel shyness.

_Man…why do I have to give him a minute. He's supposed to give me advices, not brides. Man… if Hitomi finds out about this…oh no… Hitomi._

"Uhm…am I wasting your time, your majesty."

"No, I had the whole day of rest."

_Darn it, why do have to say that?_

"Will it be alright if you'll accompany me to the garden?"

"No, not at all." Although he knows he's not suppose to look at other woman, he's still a king and being a gentle man is really important. As they come near to the garden, the princess began to talk.

"My father would like Fanelia to be one of his friend countries, that's the real reason I was here."

"Tell me then, do you have any idea what kind of person I am?" at this moment, they're already at the garden of the fortress, the gentle zephyr continuously blows.

"As far as I know, you're the one who freed Gaia from the Zaibach Empire. You're the only heir left for the throne of Fanelia, and the most important fact I know is that your mother is a Draconian."

"Those are all historical facts, one that are written in books so that people will know what great things I've done. But what do you know about the the Van Fanel not as king, but as a man." Her eyes widen because of curiosity at the same time, a funny feeling of happiness.

"I'm thunderstruck by that lexis, by that I guess, I can know you be…" before this words ended, the princess's heel broke, she falls to the ground, Van grabs her waist, holds her head but they both went out of balance. Van allowed himself to fall first, in this case, the princess is on top of him.

"How clumsy of me…I didn't think that those shoes are old." She looked at him straight in the eye, she leans over, trying to claim his lips and closes her eyes.

_Should I resist? I haven't kissed anyone, not even Hitomi._

He closed his eyes and just let things to happen. But before their lips could met

"STUPID JERK!"

Van sits up and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought someone yelled."

"No one yelled my Lord."

_Did I just hear Hitomi's voice?_

"It must be the maids..." the princess looked at him with puzzlement. He stood up then helped the princess to stand up; he looked up to the mystic moon.

_Can she see me from there?_

"Ouch…" the princess knelt down

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My ankle hurts." Van kneels down and checks her ankles.

"Is it broken?" the princess asked.

"No, it's sprained. I'll take you back to the fortress.

"Please, take me under that tree." She points at the big tree that is in the middle of the garden.

"But we must let the doctor check on your ankle."

"But the sun is perfect; I'd rather stay outside than to lie down." She smiled as if she really wanted to go to the big tree.

"If you say so, princess." He carried her at his back and walk. It wasn't that hard because she is light.

"Here we are princess…"

"Please, call me Elise." She smiled at him.

Van sits beside her.

"Did you ever love someone?" Elise asked him.

"I did."

"That's a beautiful pendant where did you get it?"

"The girl that I love gave it to me."

"What happened?"

"I. sent her home."

"Sad to hear."

She looked at him sincerely; she leans over trying to claim his lips, again. Again, he just let things happen before their lips met, for the second time, Van saw Hitomi in mind. She's at the shore crying and shouted.

"IDIOT!"

He stands up and takes a few steps forward.

"You've been avoiding my lips; you're still in love with her aren't you?"

"I promised her that I will take her back if the time is right. I didn't say that it is over between me and her. I'm sorry; I can not give what you seek."

The princess bows her head…

"Thank you for the time your highness." Van look back at her, Elise smiled.

"Please take me back to the fortress."

Van carried her at his back, while they are walking the princess started to talk.

"She must be really special." The princess exclaimed.

"I was really happy that my father chooses Fanelia to be one of his allies. I really admire you Lord Van. And what's more, the conversation we had made me admire you more."

They reached the guest room and he laid her on the bed.

"I'm going to call the doctor."

"I wish you both all the happiness." Van turns around and waves his hand.

After calling the doctor, he went to his room, lies down and dozed of as he thinks…

_A little visit won't hurt… a day off isn't bad at all._

He woke up in the middle of the night.

"I slept that long…" he again saw Hitomi in his mind.

"She's depressing…and hurt. That's it, I can't wait until tomorrow."

He took off his shirt and soar up in the sky. The pendant glowed and in a flash, a pillar of light takes hi to the mystic moon. He finds himself in a small room and saw Hitomi sleeping. He approaches her, scours his hand through her hair. He closes his eyes.

_Help me, take me in her dreams. _

He opened his eyes and finds himself back in Fanelia.

_What the heck…_

His wings emerge and was about to fly when he saw Hitomi near the window. He smiled.

One of his feathers flew down on her hand.

_Hitomi…_

"No way…" he closed his eyes and speaks.

"You're still surprised? It's not like you've never been here before."

He approaches her.

_It's him, no doubt about it. _

"Is this a vision? Or a dream"

'"no, this is your wish"

"Van I…"

"Look outside, that's Fanelia. We rebuild it, every one in Fanelia" he's always been eager to show her what he has accomplished.

"It's beautiful; it's the same as the first time I went here."

"It's almost complete…"

"Almost?"

"It has her place, her people, her king; all she needs is a queen."

"Van, I"

"Still, I need for you to come back to the mystic moon."

_You have to…_

"I need for you to wait…" he held his hand and knelt down

"He-hey…" he looks up to her straight in her eyes.

"Stand up will you…"

"I, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, ask thy fair lady, to accept me as his…husband"

He smiled and waited for her answer.

"What's wrong with you? You ask me for marriage and you want me to wait for you again?" not the answer he was expecting.

"I need for you to wait, because I am not the only one who cares about you. You have your friends and your family back at your home. They worry about you as much as you worry about me. "

He wraps his arms around her.

"I'll come to you, if the time is right."

"I understand, I'm sorry." She rests her head on his warm chest.

His eyesight began to be blurry.

_I'm loosing it._

He finds himself back to Hitomi's room. The sun is almost out.

_I'll come to you. I promise._

He flew out of the window, and back at Gaia.

Okay, if you want to understand the story, you should read the first chapter. "how far can you go"… thanks! Review please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected visit**

_Mystic mizu_

"Yukari! Amano!" Hitomi runs towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Hitomi." Catching her breath from the long run, Hitomi smiled and replied,

"Good Morning!"

"Something's different about you?" Yukari said with a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Hitomi stood straightly.

"You seem happy today."

"Yeah you're kind of gloomy these past few days." Amano added.

"Gloomy? I was just thinking of the up coming tournament this Saturday."

"I thought you were thinking why you ever shouted 'STAY IN THAT STUPID WORLD YOU JERK!' the last tournament" Yukari laughed out loud.

"Quit it…I'm embarrassed enough! It's a good thing that only a few student of our school saw that incident. And besides, it was a year ago, they've probably forgotten it" Hitomi blushed and started to walk.

"Yeah, only few of the big mouths of our school."

"Big mouths?!"  
"Yup. Track team is kinda famous you know, a little rumor will surely embarrass the whole team." Yukari smiled as if she was planning something devilish.

"Why don't they just stick with shoes or bags instead of talking about me?"

"You were known as the school's fortune teller before. Your visions are always accurate. If the whole school knew about this incident and assumed that you're reading other people's future again, a crowd of girls will soon run after you if this news spread all over the school."

"But I don't want to that again."

'_I don't want to see horrible visions again.'_

"Then don't" Amano interrupted.

"Don't let those people make you do what you don't want to do." Amano tapped her shoulder and smiled, Hitomi smiled back.

It seems to be a typical morning for Hitomi. No murmurings around her nor weird looks. Just an ordinary morning.

'_I guess the news didn't spread.'_

"Good morning Kanzaki."

"Morning." Hitomi continued walking, then she stopped and looked back at the girl she just said good morning to.

"Is she a new student?"

"The blonde girl? I guess."

"Then how did she know my name?"

"I don't know…maybe the school gave her a list of her classmates"

"And pictures too?"

"Hmm... I guess she's psychic too..."  
"I don't think so."

"Don't be ridiculous, We have a lot of friendly classmates, perhaps they showed her around or they have pictures and stuff. Besides, you're the star of the girls track team; it's no new if they introduce you first."

"No…I don't buy that…"

The girl with blonde hair's name is Toma Sae. She's half British and half Japanese. She was born and lived at England and just flew in to Japan a week ago.

"Nice to meet you all." She bowed down and smiled.

"You can sit right next to Hitomi's chair. Ms. Kanzaki will tour you around the campus at lunch, won't you Miss Kanzaki?"  
_Why me?_

"Yes sir." Sae sat beside her and looked at her.

"Hello…you can call me Sae."

"I'm Kanzaki Hitomi, you can call me Hitomi."

"Hitomi…it has a nice ring to it"

"Thanks... Uhm do you if I ask you a question?"

"No, not at all.."

"How did you know my name, you greeted me this morning right?"

"Oh that? You have a lot of friendly acquaintances in this room. I'm ecstatic to be here."

_Okay…what's with the vocabulary?_

"Miss Kanzaki…will you show us the formula for this problem?"

"Right sir…"

_Maybe just a coincident. She grew up in a foreign country. Maybe some Japanese taught her with such deep words. _

Its lunch time and the bell rang. The students hurriedly went to the door.

"Don't forget, your project is due on Friday. Good luck." The professor left.

"Uhm…Hitomi."

"Yup?"

"Do you mind if you accompany me this afternoon to the bookshop?"

_The professor said only at school, not the whole Tokyo._

"I'll have to ask my friend about that, I have a practice this afternoon and it's kinda late when I go home, I also go home with my friend Yukari."

"Hitomi! C'mon, Amano is waiting for us!" Yukari came in the room running.

"Just a sec. I'm sorry, I can't come with you." Hitomi left the room.

"Why are you talking to her?"

"She's not such a bad person you know. Her name is Toma Sae. She's from England."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"She's asking me to accompany her at the bookshop. I said no."

"Good for you, you have a practice this afternoon for the tournament."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Don't you think I was a little harsh on her?"

"No, you were being honest so that's a good thing."

"Maybe you're right."

It was a long discussion after lunch. And so the time for practice came. Hitomi changed her clothes and ran to the tracking field.

"You're late!" Yukari yelled as she approaches her

"Sorry about that!" Hitomi winked at her.

"Don't be too strict on her, it's hard to deal with studies and sports at the same time." Amano tapped Yukari's shoulder.

"Alright, get you ass on the field!"  
"Alright, alright! You're full of spirit today!" Hitomi starts to walk to her lane.

"On your mark, ready, go!" Hitomi started to run.

"She's fast! Keep going Hitomi!"  
Her eyes are focused on the finish line. She's on the lead. Right out of nowhere a light sparks in font of her.

_What the?_

She ignored it.

_I must beat my 13 second._

A man appeared in front of her, facing backwards. He looks at her astern.

"Hitomi…"

_Van…_

She tried to stop but then the vision faded and she passes through a blur image of Van. Her eyelids became heavy and she collapsed.

"Hitomi!"

_What was that?_

"Van!" Hitomi sit up on her bed and pant.

"Take it easy…you're in the clinic. You better stay in bed." Amano laid her back.

"You okay? You fainted in the middle of the practice." Yukari looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine… just a little tired I guess."

"You should take a rest Hitomi, the tournament is two days away." Amano suggested.

"I know…"

_What the heck was that? Some sort of vision? It's been a year since I last talked to him. Could something be wrong?_

"It's getting late…we should get going. C'mon Hitomi, we'll walk you home." Amano recommended.

"Oh that's not necessary. I'm fine I swear." Hitomi smiled.

"You two go ahead. I'll go home by myself."

"Are you sure? It's really no big deal for us to walk you home." Yukari sat beside her.

"Nah…I already caused you so much trouble by staying behind."

"Alright then… we'll be gong now." Amano and Yukari walked out of the door.

It took Hitomi 15 minutes to gather her stuff and change her clothes. At the school's gate, she notices someone leaning at the wall.

"Sae?"

"Hi…"

"Uhm… what are you doing here? Didn't I make myself clear when I told you that I can't come with you at the bookshop? I'm sorry that you have to wait that long but…"  
"Kanzaki Hitomi, I know where you went when you've gone missing" she looked at her seriously.

"I know you went to place called Gaia… please, come with me." Sae started walking and Hitomi followed her.

"Who in the world are you? How did you know about Gaia? What the heck do you want from me?"

Sae kept quietly.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Hitomi reached for her shoulders. Sae turned back.

"You don't need to fear me."

"Who said anything about being afraid?"

"Be patient. We're almost there."

Sae started to walk and took a few turns.

"We're here…" they're in front of a bookshop. It was old and dark inside. She opened the door. Inside, there is a man wearing a green sweater and glasses. His long blonde hair is tied behind.

"Well it's nice to see you again…" the man took off his glasses.

"Wait a second…" Hitomi runs towards the man and removed his ponytail.

"You…" she points at the man. He grins.

"Then that means…" Hitomi looked back at Sae.

"Yup! It's me…yours truly Princess Milerna." Hitomi is astonished.

"Alan… how could you? A knight of Caeli should be a perfect gentleman. And both tricked me…" Hitomi is sweating profusely. Milerna and Alan laughs.

"I'm a knight of Ceali who obeyed the Commands of a king…" Allan bows down before her.

"Knock it off…you're at Tokyo. Not at Gaia." Hitomi blushed.

"Well I guess my title as a king is useless in here…" Van walks in from the back door. He puts his hands on his waist.

"Hi there…" Van gave her a grin. Hitomi looked down, hiding her watery eyes. She turns back.

"Hitomi?" Van approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Idiot…" She wisphered.

"Well that's a nice welcome from you." Van turns her around. Hitomi is still looking down.

"You know… I didn't come here to look at you hair." He held her face and lifts her chin. He looks straight at her water-filled eyes. He wiped her tears with his finger. Hitomi smiled.

"That's better." He wraps his arms around her in a tight grasp. Milerna and Alan looks at them.

"now I'm jealous." Milerna stands up and walks towards the back door.

"where are you going?" Alan eyed her.

"Somewhere else, those two need some time alone." Alan closed his eyes and smiled. He stands up and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonderful tonight**

_Mystic Mizu_

"_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes, and the wonder, of it all, is that you just don't realize, how much I love you." _

_**Eric Clapton**_

The night was calm, the sky, looks like black sheets of blanket full of sparkling diamonds, but her eyes, sparks brighter than any other stars in the sky. Somehow, everything seems complete, with him by her side, she once again felt safe, secured, loved.

"I can't believe you were able to drag them along with you." They sit side by side near the riverbank as the breeze gently blows their hair. He pulled her closer, she leaned her head on his warm broad chest.

"I was supposed to come alone, but they insisted that I'm too careless, they said that I won't be able to find you alone." She giggled.

"Well they're right." She smiled at him. He tucked a few locks of her hair behind her ears.

"You haven't change." He whispered to her. she looked down to hide her blushing face.

"You did" he slide his hand from her hair to her chin, he slowly lifts her chin.

"Not in a bad way." She continued.

"Physically I mean." She laid her hands on his shoulder.

"I mean your shoulders, your chest, your arms-" she noticed the teasing smile on his face. It suddenly felt awkward, she removed her hands and fixed herself.

"so I've changed." He closed his eyes and nodded. He opened them and eyed her from head to toe.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow on him.

"You have changed too, physically I mean" he smirked at her.

"You waist, your face, your-" he stopped before he could say something that will result to his third slap from her. He cleared his throat and blushed.

"In a good way?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"yeah..." he cleared his throat again.

"How's everyone?"

"still the same I guess. Dryden is a like a puppet king back at Asturia, Millerna is the one who's making all the decisions. Alan, is still womanizing, Merle is working at the orphanage, Celena is staying at Asturia, she has a lot of knight suitors. Unfortunately, none of them succeeded. Apparently, dueling with her brother is a part of courtship." Its no surprise, he is a student of the legendary Balgus.

"Sounds like everyone is having a good time huh?"

"Yeah, everything is… pretty well." His smile faded.

"You know, when you're telling someone that everything is fine, you are supposed to smile." She grinned at him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, he stroke his hands through her hair as he whispered "I've missed you." His hold grew tighter.

His warm body, his strong hold, his sweet gentle caress, she missed him so much. His hand gently slides down from her nape, to her back, then to her waist. He buried his face on her chest, then he laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder, then to her neck, and to her cheek. She looked at him sincerely. He leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. His hand caresses her cheek while her hand is on his shoulder and chest. It became intimate and passionate, he let go of her lips, leaned his temple on hers and whispered

"Marry me"

She slowly opened her eyes but didn't make any movement. It was no request, he was telling her to do so.

He faced her, then she opened her mouth and whispered

"I love you"

He smiled and rests his forehead on hers.

**AN: **I don't own escaflowne… about the title, I was listening to "wonderful tonight" when I was writing this fic. Then I watched the episode in "friends" where Monica proposed to Chandler (yes! She did…) the last scene was very sweet, "wonderful tonight" is played in the background while they were dancing…


	5. Chapter 5

**One Day, I'll Take You With Me**

_Mystic mizu_

It was no different from any other days she had, every single day, she open her eyes, try to go on with her life but he never left her mind- he never left her heart. She knows that he can feel what she feels, she chuckled when she realized that leaving her pendant to him was not a good idea. She's not so good when it comes to controlling her emotions, though she became pretty good in hiding them.

But tonight is different. Tonight, she'll enjoy this wonderful evening by sitting on the roof gazing at the twinkling stars and the full moon. She sighed as she stared at the bright moon shining down on her. She looked at the sky intently, hoping that she might have a quick look at the world she knew- the world that changed her life. The night breeze gently blew her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful night.

'_An angel, descending upon the grounds of a sinful land, brought peace and love.' _

She smiled. _'Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, brother of the great Folken Lacour de Fanel. Son of the late Goau and Varie Fanel. Yes, that's a good story, now where does the stranger comes in?' _

"When the King was lost and lonely-" She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice. "-the kind, beautiful stranger saved him from the darkness that lingers within him, and changed his life forever." There he is, standing right in front of her. His beautiful white wings spread, illuminating brighter than the moon, and the pendant that she gave him, almost two years ago sparkling like one of the stars in the sky.

With one deep breath, his wings gently pulled back into him. He smiled at her, she smiled back. She wasn't expecting his visit, but kind of used to it. He always come back at the right moment.

"Now your're writing story about us?" He sat beside her and held her hand.

"It is a school project, a final paper. I'll need a good story to graduate." She interlaced her fingers with his. He lifted her hand and laid a kiss on it.

"Finally." He said.

"What do you mean?" She chuckled.

"It won't be long, by the time you finish your studies, I'll be able to return to Gaea with you." She looked deep into his eyes and saw sadness in them.

"What's wrong Van?" She looked at him, trying to catch his eyes. He closed them and sighed.

"I'm getting tired Hitomi." She felt her heart almost stopped when she heard those words.

"Of us?" she asked.

"No." He quickly answered. He took hold of her shoulders and gently caressed them dwon to his arm and up again. "I'm getting tired of waking up and not seeing you next to me. I know you feel the same way. I want to take you back with me, but I can't."

"I know I'm being unreasonable, and sounding stupid because of asking so much from you, but miss you, I really really miss you Hitomi." His tight grip on her shoulders grew weaker and weaker, and it hurts to see him like this. She thought that she's doing a pretty good job in hiding away her feelings, but not from him, and what's worse, it gave him more remorse than the greif she's feeling when he was gone.

"I see you in my dreams, everynight. And everytime I draw near to hold you, I wake up, it kills me." She said. She cupped his face and slowly turning his head to hers. "I think of you every second of the day and miss you so much that it hurts. I want to come with you, but I can't leave just yet. There's a lot of things that I need to settle, especially with my family." She slowly wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ears "I love you, and nothing will take me away from you. By the time you take me back to Gaea, I will never leave your side."

There was a long silence between the two of them.

"Remember what you told me before I left Gaea?" His head laid down on her lap as they both gazed at the moon.

"That we will be able to see each other whenever we want to?" Her fingers slowly brushing his hair away from his face.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "We do see each other, right?"

"Yes, in our dreams." He said.

"And we're doing good right?" she asked.

He chuckled."we're doing great."

He pushed himself up and sat beside her.

"If I am dreaming, that you are finally beside me, I just want to make use of every moment." He into her eyes and leaned forward. He cupped her face and slowly laid her on the cold metal roof. But the cold doesn't bother her, his warm body agaist hers gives her more warmth than she needs in this world. She caressed his back, feeling every inch of his muscular torso. His kiss was passionate, intimate, and strong. They've waited so long to kiss like this again.

He missed this, his hands gently sliding on her neck up to her smooth hair. Her sweet scent that he longed to smell and his smooth skin he longed to touch. Nothing can spoil this moment for them. He laid gentle kisses on her neck and whispered "I am definitely not dreaming." She chuckled.

"We can do this any time we want." He laid his forhead on hers.

"Everynight" he said.

"everynight."


End file.
